<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing Beds like Little Kids by choking_on_gold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233410">Sharing Beds like Little Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_gold/pseuds/choking_on_gold'>choking_on_gold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in a Queer Workplace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, No beta we die like illiterates, nothing graphic because Spencer kept zoning out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_gold/pseuds/choking_on_gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Personal to them didn’t mean the same as it did anyone else. It meant <em>don’t say or ask about anything that could potentially trigger something bad. And whatever you do, remember: <strong>you are co-workers</strong>. You will have to go in tomorrow, work together, so don’t do anything you will regret.</em>"</p><p>or, what happened when they went upstairs...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in a Queer Workplace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing Beds like Little Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m labeling this as Teen and Up because it doesn’t get nsfw at all, Spencer just kept zoning out and because this one was spencer-centric we zoned out along with them, so I don’t think you have to worry about that. Much like the last one, if I say anything offensive/if I miss represent them in any way, don’t hesitate to tell me!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stumbled up the stairs, reaching Spencer’s apartment in no time. Even though they were completely sober, they always liked to play around each other, almost childlike, as one would when intoxicated. Spencer unlocked their door as the agents made their way inside. </p><p>“You want anything, I’ve got.... two month old beer, room temperature water and a pack of apple juice boxes!” Spencer spoke, dropping their keys on the table and looking in the fridge. Derek tried not to look at the way his coworker had to bend down slightly, and how their pants were firm and tight, hugging every inch of skin around the younger profiler. “I probably have some tea around here somewhere too, and I’m sure we can make some hot chocolate if I can find the cocoa powder.” Spencer’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and his eyes traveled up quickly to meet his gaze. </p><p>“Anything is fine!” He smiled as Ried pulled out two juice boxes from the back of the fridge. </p><p>“I can’t promise it’ll be good, but you did say anything, so...” Spencer offered a box for Morgan to take while they smirked at him. The agents made their way to Spencer’s living room, setting their beverages on the coffee table between the couch and the TV, and plotted themselves on the leather surface that sighed once it met their touch. </p><p>Lighthearted conversation flew between them of their new found discoveries about each other, seeking out information to get to know the other better. They didn’t see it as profiling when they assumed things in their head, and never bother to seek confirmation or denial. They saw it as... theories... thoughts about the other, harmless assumptions they’d make to themselves, and didn’t say out loud. There was far too much respect for that. And though they were currently drinking apple juice in the middle of the night while talking about their pasts, there was this mutual understanding of where the line was. </p><p>don’t. get. too. personal. </p><p>So they tried not to! And for as long as the night went, it became harder and harder. Personal to them didn’t mean the same as it did anyone else. It meant <em>don’t say or ask about anything that could potentially trigger something bad. And whatever you do, remember: <strong>you are co-workers</strong>. You will have to go in tomorrow, work together, so don’t do anything you will regret.</em></p><p>Spencer repeated this to themselves like a mantra, but it only became more difficult to oblige as they involuntarily moved closer, and closer. And Derek was telling them a story about his first time, and how awkward it was, and the way he moved his lips, and—</p><p>“Spence?” Snapping fingers brought the genius out of their thoughts, forcing their eyes to look back up at Morgan’s. “You alright, pretty thing?” And they were gone again. </p><p>It wasn’t difficult for Spencer to zone out. But lately, Derek’s voice, Derek’s body, anything in the other agent made Reid want to run away from reality. And now? Now that they’re out, and though they knew he meant no harm when calling them “pretty boy” it never felt right. But that’s not they’re being called anymore, now is it? No... now it’s “pretty thing”. And sure, Spencer knew they weren’t a thing, but the fact that Morgan, they’re co-worker, is putting effort into their friendship, doing what he can to make sure Spencer is comfortable. Well that just brought out the best daydreams. </p><p>They leaned forward blindly, closing their eyes as they placed a kiss on Derek’s lips. And to their surprise it was reciprocated almost instantly. Spencer put their hands on Morgan’s shoulder, pushing him deeper into the couch as they moved to straddle his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Derek wrapped his arms around the doctor as he kissed them fiercely. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>Spencer broke the kiss after what felt like ages, but took no time in lowering their lips to meet Morgan’s jaw. </p><p>“Wait wait wait,” Derek choked out between pants. They locked eyes for a moment before he spoke up again. “Are you sure want this, aren’t we... moving too fast?” He looked up at genius in his lap. </p><p>“Not for me, do you think so?” Spencer returned, furrowing their brows, mind between reality and what Derek’s neck would look like tomorrow if they kept this up. Derek just nodded, placing his kiss back on Reid’s as he began to wiggle out of the couch with the youngster in his arms. </p><p>Pushing Spencer on nearly every wall from their couch to  their room, the young profiler couldn’t help but notice at how their paintings lifted off the wall slightly with the vibration of the force. <em>How strong was he anyway?</em> They tried not to give it much thought, and focus on how Derek was currently unbuttoning their shirt as he pressed Reid against the door his their room. The young adult also didn’t fail to notice how, with every blink, the room seemed so spin more as they got lost in sensation, and the walls seemed be growing further away as they got drunk on the intoxication that was Derek Morgan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuddos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated and  I hoped you enjoyed reading this! If you have prompts, as always you can leave them in the comments or come talk to me on tumblr @doctorenby!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>